Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{2}{4}-9\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {14\dfrac{1}{2}} - {9\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{3}{6}}-{9\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{3}{6}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{3}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{9}{6}}-{9\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {9} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {9} + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{5}{6}$